Recomeçando a minha vida
by Marisa Estela
Summary: Kagome perdeu alguem q amava mto, e agora aparece um garoto q jura fazela reaprender a viver, querem saber mais? LEIAM! Sorry, péssima em resumos..Mas leiam a fic tah legal...
1. Seu segredo

Oie povu!

Td em cima?

O negócio é o seguinte, já q eu to meio sem inspiração pra termina a minha outra fic, vo começa essa daqui, pra vê c eu tbm compenso a toskisse da outra neh? Huauhauhauhaua!

Kissus

* * *

**Recomeçando a minha vida**

TRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN! (por incrível que pareça, isso é um despertador)

Kagome tateia a cômoda a procura do despertador que sempre a acordava quando estava no melhor de seu sono. Ela levanta e começa a se arrumar para ir a escola, colocou uma roupa bem simples, uma saia jeans q ia mais ou menos até a metade da coxa (do tamanho da saia do uniforme q ela usa no anime), uma blusa branca com detalhes em pink e prata e uma sandália de salto não muito grande, branca. Era uma menina de 17 anos muito bonita! Não era muito alta, tinha cabelos negros e ondulados que iam até a metade das costas, olhos castanhos e um corpo também muito belo. Ela desceu as escadas e quando chegou a cozinha para tomar o seu café, viu que já estava atrasada.

K:- Aí meu Deus, eu to atrasada! Será que eu dormi tanto assim?

Ela saiu correndo de casa, a escola não ficava muito longe, uns 5 quarteirões. Ela chega na escola no momento em que o portão estava sendo fechado, já fazia 10 minutos desde que o sinal havia batido. Ela subiu as escadas também correndo e abriu a porta da sala de supetão.

Prof:- Fico feliz por nos ter dado o ar de sua presença ilustre em nossa humilde sala de aula senhorita Higurashi, mas se pensa que ficará chegando atrasada todos os dias dessa maneira serei forçado a te punir severamente! ( noss, exagerei legal nos adjetivos agora neh? XD)

K:- Sinto muito professor Homma – diz Kagome envergonhada – Isso não se repetira mais.

Prof:- Assim espero senhorita, assim espero! Agora, por favor, queira se encaminhar ao seu lugar.

Ela vai se sentar completamente envergonhada.

S:- Nossa Kagome, essa foi por pouco! Pensei que você não iria conseguir.

K:- Até eu mesma pensei que não ia conseguir Sango.

Sango era a melhor amiga de Kagome. As duas haviam se conhecido na 6 série e desde então não se desgrudaram mais. Era uma garota digamos esquentadinha, tinha facilidade em arrumar encrencas, ao contrario de Kagome, que era toda certinha. Tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos, do tamanho dos de Kagome, olhos também castanhos, 17 anos e um corpo tão belo quanto o de Kagome, só que o de Sango era mais forte, por ela saber lutar muito bem.

M:- É Kagome, quase que nós perdemos a sua bela companhia hoje.

K:- Pára de fica falando essas coisas Miroku! Você sabe que eu fico sem graça quando você faz isso.- corando

M:- Por que deveria parar se tudo o que falo é verdade? A senhorita é a garota mais bonita da escola inteira. E tenho certeza de que essa bela garota quer estar acompanhada pelo rapaz mais bonito, inteligente e boa pinta.

K:- E quem seria esse "garoto perfeito"?

M:- Ora, claro que sou...

S:- Se esse garoto que você esta falando é você mesmo, então tem que tirar a parte do "bonito", "boa pinta" e "inteligente" pra colocar "mauricinho", "ignorante" e "TARADO". Aí seria a sua descrição mais perfeita! ¬¬

M:- Ha...ha...não achei a mínima graça Sango!

Miroku era o melhor amigo de Sango, a conhecia desde a infância e conhecera Kagome juntamente com ela, tornando-se seu amigo também. Era um garoto alto, 18 anos, magro, mais musculoso, cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Mas tinha um defeito...era um garoto meio tarado! Não podia ver uma menina bonita na frente que já ia jogando charminho e passando a mão nela.

Prof:- Silêncio todos, se não quiserem ir pra fora!

KSM:- Sim senhor, professor Homma

A primeira aula passou rapidamente, sem o professor ter q chamar a atenção de mais ninguém. O sinal tocou, anunciando o final de mais um dia de aula, o q significava a liberdade para os alunos. ( na minha classe eh desse jeito, a única diferença eh q a gente num espera o sinal, jah vai saindo quandu falta uns 10, 5 min...Hhauhauhau, 6ª série eh fogo! Huahuahau)

M:- Cara, pra mim não tem dia pior que 2ª feira, aula de matemática, física, ciências e ainda por cima uma aula DUPLA de história num mesmo dia NINGUEM MERECE!

S:- Pela 1ª vez eu vou ter que concordar com esse pervertido, é DEMAIS pra um dia só!

K:- Ai, querem parar com isso vocês dois? E nem é tão ruim assim pra falar a verdade...

M:- Não é ruim pra vc que eh a queridinha de quase todos os professores ¬¬''

K:- Justo...

S:- E ae? Quem ta afim de dar uma fugidinha e irmos numa festinha que vai ter hoje no clube?

K:- Festa em plena segunda feira Sango? Ai não, já foi milagre eu ter conseguido acordar a tempo de ir pra aula hoje, e se eu chegar atrasada mais uma vez na aula o Sr Homma vai me dar a maior bronca além de uma boa suspenção! Foi mal ae San (gostaram do apelido q eu dei pra ela? Uma coisa toska + td bem XD...Hahuahuahu) mais eu to fora!

S:- Tudo bem Kagome, a gente marca outro dia

M:- Espera ae, e eu? Eu topo da um ir com certeza!- fala ele já indignado

S:- Mas se for pra ir com um pervertido como vc que quando não estiver olhando pra outras garotas vai estar passando a mão em mim eu prefiro ficar em casa curtindu o meu sofá.- ele fazia cara de desentendido enquanto Kagome dava risinhos abafados.

K:- Bom, se for assim eu já vou indo, beijinhos, xau.- Ela se despede e vai embora, logo eles também partem e vão cada um pra sua casa.

**§o§o§o§o§**

No outro dia já estavam todos sentados em suas cadeiras quando o professor entra em sala e pede a atenção dos alunos.

Prof:- Bom pessoal, queria apresentar pra vcs o nosso mais novo aluno. Pode entrar Sr Himura...- Entra na sala um garoto alto, cabelos longos e prateados, corpo musculoso e cara fechada. Mais o que mais chamava a atenção era o par de orelhinhas de cachorro.- Pessoal, esse aqui é Inuyasha Himura, nosso novo aluno e quero q vcs o tratem muito bem.- Tds quase nem prestam atenção no que o professor fala, e sim na aparência de hanyou do novo aluno – Ahh...pode sentar-se ali atrás da senhorita Higurashi!

Ele vai andando normalmente, nem ligando, ou pelo menos fingindo que não ligava para os vários pares de olhos que o seguia. Ele se senta atrás de Kagome e começa a prestar atenção na aula, mas assim q ele se senta Kagome já se vira e começa a puxar papo:

K:- Oii! É bom ver rostos novos nessa escola! Me chamo Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Seu nome eh Inuyasha, não é?- O garoto só da um "Feh!" e faz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça – Então Inuyasha..Quer que eu te mostre a escole durante o intervalo das aula?

I:- Feh! Que seja! – disse o garoto, falando pela primeira vez.

K:- Que bom! Vou aproveitar e te apresentar para uns amigos meus, tenho certeza de que vc vai gostar deles!- Depois disso ficaram em silêncio o resto da aula.

**§o§o§o§o§**

O sinal acabara de tocar e Kagome já arrastava o pobre Inuyasha, que ela mal conhecia, pelos corredores igual uma loca!

K:- Aqui é a sala de xerox (eh assim q escreve? C num for c foda tbm! Hahahua, desculpem o palavriadu! XD), aqui é a biblioteca, aqui é a secretaria e aqui é a diretoria. Nunca queira entrar aí, ir pra esse lugar significa a "morte" pra tds nós! Por isso se eu fosse vc não tentaria aprontar nada nessa escola..

I:- Feh! Até parece que eu vou ter medo de uma salinha a toa! Eu dou um belo soco em quem **_pensar _**em me levar aí!

K:- Ok, não vamos discutir..u.u

S:- KAGOMEE!

K:- Ah...Olha a Sango e o Miroku lá! Vem Inuyasha, eu vou apresentar vcs três!

M:- Oii Kagome! O que aconteceu hoje na aula?

S:- É verdade! Vc nem falou com a gente, pensamos que estivesse brava ou alguma coisa assim.

K:- Que é isso Sango! Eu nunca teria motivos pra brigar com vcs dois. Eu só resolvi prestar mais atenção na aula já q estou "meio" mal em geografia. Ahh, Já ia me esquecendo, quero apresentar uma pessoa pra vcs! ( tinham até esquecido do coitado do Inu..u.u) Sango Miroku, esse aqui é o Inuyasha.

S:- Vc é o aluno novo que entrou na nossa sala não é? - ele novamente sé acenou com a cabeça – Prezer, meu nome é Sango - ela estende a mão pare que ele aperte.

M:- E eu me chamo Miroku - Eles também se cumprimentaram normalmente – E ae? A Kagome já começou a te arrastar pela escola? Hhauhauhau ( issu aki eh risada, pra quem naum sabe...)

I:- Nem me fale! Ela me arrasta por aí como se eu fosse um saco de batatas! u.u

K:- Ha ha há..Muito engraçado Inuyasha! Pra sua sorte eu vou deixar passar dessa vez ¬¬''

I:- Umpf! Como se eu tivesse medo de vc!

**§o§o§o§o§**

O tempo passou e eles já estavam na metade no segundo semestre. Desde que conheceram Inuyasha ele entrou para a turma e um grande amigo. O "Quarteto Fantástico", como agora eram chamados.

K:- E ae, quem ta afim de i lá em casa hoje?

S:- Precisa perguntar?

M:- Eu to dentro!

I:- Eu tbm! Desde que a gente se conhece eu nunca fui na sua casa! ( eh incrível, eu sei...)

K:- Ótimo! Podemos fazer uma sessão de filmes lá tbm.

ISM:- Tah blz!

K:- 6h tah bom pra vcs?

S:- Aham

K:- Combinado! Até lá pessoal!

**§o§o§o§o§**

Tds já tinham chegado e estavam sentados no sofá da sala na maior discussão, tentando escolher qual filme ia assistir primeiro.

S:- Eu quero A Lenda do Tesouro Perdido!

I:- O Chamado!

K:- Miss Simpatia!

M:- Jackass! (tbm num sei c eh assim q escreve..u.u)

K:- Pera ae gente! Assim a num vamo chega a lugar nenhum!

S:- Verdade! Que tal a gente tirar no par ou impar?

MIK:- Blz! – Eles tiraram e deu O Chamado . Eles estouraram pipoca e foram pegar refrigerante. Durante o filme houve algumas interrupções, ou pelos gritos das meninas ou pelas "assanhadas" do Miroku. Em uma certa parte, tamanho foi o susto de Kagome que ela, sem perceber, acabou por abraçar um certo Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado. Deixando esse muito vermelho. Logo que ela percebeu a posição em que se encontrava tbm ficou muito vermelha e o soltou rapidamente.

No final do filme Kagome perguntou eles queriam dormir na casa dela, eles disseram que sim e cada um ligou pra sua casa para avisar aonde ficariam. Kagome foi em seu quarto e colocou uma camisola rosa de mangas curtas e quando ia sair olhou de relance para uma certa gaveta. Ela voltou, abriu a gaveta, a qual tinha um fundo falso e tirou de lá um porta-retrato meio empoeirado. Sentou-se na cama e assoprou a poeira. Dava-se pra ver nele dois adolescentes abraçados e sorridentes. Uma menina e um menino, aparentando ter uns 13, 14 anos. Kagome olhou fixamente para o garoto e passou a mão sobre seu rosto, deixando escapar uma ligeira lágrima sobre seu belo rosto.

I:- Kagome, a Sango mandou perguntar aonde que ela acha mais lençóis porque tah faltando um pro..- Inuyasha ia entrando no quarto distraído quando vê que Kagome estava com um porta-retrato na mão e chorando – O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?- Ele se aproxima visivelmente preocupado e com um tom de voz carinhoso.

K:- Nada Inuyasha, não foi nada.- ela enxuga as lagrimas tentando esconder o choro -Eu vou tomar um banho..Me deixe um paz. – Ela sai correndo do quarto e se tranca no banheiro, esquecendo o porta-retrato em cima da cama. Inuyasha que estava preocupado com ela se sentou na cama e pegou o porta-retrato para ver o que ela tanto olhava (preocupado nada! Ele eh um curioso, isso sim! XD). Mas assim que ele bateu o olho sobre a foto foi interrompido por uma voz que vinha da porta do quarto.

S:- Parece q eu vou ter que te contar uma história muito longa! – Era Sango. Ela entra no quarto , senta-se na cama e tira a foto das mãos de Inuyasha.

I:- O que é isso Sango? Quem são esses? (num disse q ele era um curioso? Huahuahu)

S:- Como eu disse, é uma história meio longa. Tem certeza que quer que eu conte? – o hanyou acena com a cabeça positivamente.- Então é melhor eu começar pelo início. Esses aí são a Kagome e um amigo dela, ele se chamava Kouga...

I:- Por que "chamava"? aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

S:- Vai deixar eu terminar ou não?- Ela diz começando a se irritar. Ele abaixa a cabeça e faz sinal para que ela continue- Como eu ia dizendo, eles eram amigos. GRENDES amigos. Eram inseparáveis! Até q um dia, depois da festa de 14 anos do Kouga, os dois saíram pra um passeio à noite. Eles estavam numa rua escura, quando um homem bêbado começou a flertar com a Kagome e passou a mão nela. Kouga quando viu isso não se conteve e partiu pra cima do homem. Mas acontece que o homem estava armado e deu um tiro, o qual atingiu em cheio o coração de Kouga. Ele caiu no chão e Kagome foi correndo socorrê-lo. Quando viu o que tinha feito, o homem saiu correndo e Kagome desatou a chorar em cima do corpo do amigo. Ele morreu antes que pudesse chegar ao hospital.

I:- Nossa, que história triste!

S:- Desde então ela fechou o coração dela e nunca mais se permitiu apaixonar por ninguém!

I:- Espera! Vc não disse que ela gostava dele!

S:- Mas gostava Inuyasha. Vc pode ver q ela usa um colar de coração e que dentro dele tem uma foto dela e dele.

I:- Nunca pensei que ela pudesse guardar um segredo assim

S:- É, mas como vc disse Inuyasha, é um segredo. Por isso não o conte pra ninguém, OK? Para evitar comentários indesejáveis na escola.

I:- Ok

S:- Então deixa eu ver se a Kagome precisa de algo. Não demora muito aqui Inuyasha.

I:- Tudo bem – Sango sai e deixa um Inuyasha ainda atônito dentro do quarto – Pode deixar que eu vou fazer vc reaprender a viver Kagome! Disso vc pode ter certeza!

CONTINUA...

* * *

E ae, gostando? Esse chapter fiko bem grandinho eim? Axu q eu me superei! Hauhauhuauahu

Não esqueçam de deixar mui reviews Ok?

Kissus

Já ne


	2. Aviso!

Oieeeeee!

AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Axo q vo deleta a essa fic aki...tipoww, faz décadas q eu num atualizo ela e eu num to com criatividade pra termina, num sei vcs+ pra mim fic q para na metade ou no kso da minha no começo tem q deleta!

Tipoww, tah dado o aviso, num bateu inspiraçaum pre'as fic, tah deletada, blz?

Kissus

MahZyNhA


	3. O começo de uma banda

Kagome entrou no banheiro correndo e aos prantos. Bateu a porta com tudo e deixou-se deslizar por essa, sentando no frio piso do cômodo onde se encontrava. Ela abraça os joelhos e continua a chorar. Sango que acabara de sair do quarto de Kagome, vai atrás dela e bate na porta do banheiro.

S:- K, vc ta bem? –diz ela em tom de preocupação e tentando abrir a porta mas estava trancada, deixando Sango ainda mais preocupada

K:- E..eu..eu bem Sango – ela tem dificuldade de falar, em meio aos soluços

S:- Não me convenceu Kagome...Abre essa porta pra gente poder conversar – ela ainda insistia em abrir a porta, em vão.

K:- Não Sango! Me deixa...- ela leva as mãos ao rosto enxugando as lagrimas.

S:- Nada disso senhorita! Eu não vou sair daqui até que vc pare de...- por estar muito nervosa, Kagome acabe interrompendo Sango de uma maneira grosseira.

K:- CARAMBA SANGO SERÁ QUE VC NÃO ENTENDE QUE EU QUERO FICAR SOZINHA? PELO AMOR DE DEUS! VE SE ME ERRA! CALA ESSA SUA BOCA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ POR FAVOR! – Sango no principio se assusta com a atitude da amiga, mas depois compreende que está errada e que deve deixá-la um pouco sozinha.

Depois de Sango ter ido embora, Kagome ainda soluçando um pouco, se levanta e começa a se despir para tomar banho. Ela entra no chuveiro e deixa que a água corra sobre seu corpo esbelto assim como as lembranças em su mente...

ºººººººººº FLASH BACK ºººººººººº

Kg:- Vamos lá K, vai ser divertido!

K:- A não Kouga, eu tenho medo! – eram dois garotinhos, uma garota e um garoto com 11 e 12 anos. Estavam os dois no que parecia um parque de diversões, e nesse momento estavam na frente da montanha russa, brinquedo onde o garoto queria convencê-la a ir

K:- Eu só vou se vc prometer que não vai deixar que eu caia e que se eu ficar com medo vai deixar eu te abraçar? – ela faz cara de cachorrinho sem dono pra ele

Kg:- Tudo bem "Por que eu nunca resisto a essa carinha?"até porque tem um treco lá que não deixa a gente cair e vc sabe que pode me abraçar a qualquer momento sem problemas, não sei pq vc insiste em pedir e...

K:- Obrigada Kouga, eu te adoro miguxo! – ela se pendura no pescoço dele e lhe da um beijo estalado na bochecha, deixando o garoto corado e sem graça.

Kg:- Ai, não sei o que seria de mim sem esses seus abraços viu! Nem sei porque gosto tanto assim deles...- ele da um sorriso e faz cara de desentendido

K:- Ora meu querido, é porque vc me ama! – ela faz aquela pose de miss

Kg:- Ok, vo fingi q é verdade só pra ver vc com esse sorrisinho lindo no rosto – ela olha pra ele com cara de inconformada – Agora a gente vai ou não vai nessa coisa de montanha russa?

K:- Ta, ta...vamo logo antes que eu me arrependa..- e os dois seguem pra dentro do brinquedo

ººººººººº FIM DO FLASH BACKºººººººº

K:- Por que vc tinha que me deixar eim? Por que me abandonou? – e lembranças como essa continuaram a passar pela cabeça da garota como se flashes até que ela saísse do banho.

Depois de sair desse, a jovem segue até seu quarto, se troca e retorna a sala, onde todos a esperavam e quando ela chegou olharam-na preocupados

K:- Por que ta todo mundo me olhando com essa cara de enterro? Por acaso eu estou com alguma doença grave e não sei?- ela da uma risada gostosa seguida de um sorriso.

M:- Para com isso K! Pensávamos que vc estivesse triste ou alguma coisa assim. Ouvimos vc gritando com a Sango no banheiro.

K:- Não foi nada Miroku, bestera. Eu já tava meio estressada e acabei descontando na Sango que não tinha nada a ver...Discupa miga?

S:- Sem problemas! – ela sorri, mas ainda continua preocupada com a amiga

K:- Que bom! – as duas se abraçam – Inuyasha vc achou os lençóis que precisava?

I:- Aham, a Sango achou alguns lá no seu quarto

K:- Então ta. Eu vou buscar meu colchão lá no quarto e colocar aqui na sala pra eu poder dormir com vcs.

E assim seguiu a noite. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente na sala, menos Inuyasha que passou grande tempo olhando pra Kagome não entendendo a repentina mudança de comportamento dessa. Mas ele resolveu parar de pensar nisso, já que se ele quisesse faze-la esquecer o sofrimento do passado não podia continuar pensando nisso e dormiu rapidamente.

**§o§o§o§o§**

No dia seguinte eles acordaram praticamente todos ao mesmo tempo, tomaram café e depois ficaram na sala conversando pois era um sábado e já que eles não tinham aula aproveitaram o dia, sem dar espaço para a triteza

**§o§o§o§o§**

Na segunda foram juntos para a escola e quando chegaram lá viram um pequeno tumulto em volta do quadro d avisos da escola.

I: - O que ta acontecendo aqui? –

K:- Pêra ai Inuyasha, vou ver – Kagome tenta enxergar alguma coisa mais não consegue, então pergunta para uma menina que estava na sua frente – Garota, o que ta acontecendo?

Garota:- Colocaram um aviso que vai ter um festival de outono...

K(Gota) :- E precisa de toda essa gente só por causa de um simples festival?

Garota:- Não, mas acontece que durante ele vai ter tipo um concurso de talentos, e quem vencer vai ganhar uma viagem pro Canadá com direito a acompanhante com td pago! (Aff, tah parecendo akeles comercial de agencia de viagens...uhauhahua)

K:- Nossa! Vlw...- ela volta onde os outros estavam e conta o que ta sabendo

**§o§o§o§o§**

S:- Caramba! Uma viagem pro Canadá? Era td o q eu queria! – Sango fica tão animada que os outros três olham pra ela como se fosse loca – Que foi? Eu so feliz, alguma cosia contra?

M:- Eu num flei nada...- ele se vira pra flar com Kagome – Mas o que vale fazer pra participar desse concurso ae Kagome?

K:- Sei não, mas acho que dançar, cantar, essas coisas...

I:- Ihhh, então eu já pulo fora, eu não so dessas coisas

M:- Mas a Kagome é, né Kagome? – a garota levanta a sobrancelha

K:- Sou? Nossaaaaaaa! E eu nem sabia desse me talento! – ela fla irônica

S:- Para de gracinha Kagome! Vc sabe muito bem que tem uma voz maravilhosa, ou não se lembra daquela apresentação que fez no aniversário da sua mãe?

K(Gota):- Mas isso foi na 6ª série Sango!

S:- Não importa, vc vai participar desse festival e ponto!

K:- Ok...o.O...mas tem uma coisinha Sango, pelo que eu me lembre nos outros festivais que tiveram aqui na escola as músicas tinham que ser compostas por nós, e eu não sei vc, mas eu não tenho esse dom.

S:- Isso a gente da um jeito. – ela vai até uma mesa que tinha perto do quadro de avisos – Olá, é aqui que fazem as inscrições para o concurso de talentos?

Mulher:- Isso mesmo moça. Planeja participar do festival?

S:- Não, na verdade vim inscrever uma amiga minha, o nome dela é Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi – a mulher escreve o nome na ficha – Tudo certo?

Mulher:- Tudo certinho! – ela da um amigável sorriso – Boa sorte para a sua amiga

S:- Obrigada – ela volta para junto aos amigos – Prontinho Kagome! Agora não tem mais como vc pular fora. – ela sorri triunfante

K:- É, faze o que...ai Sango, é cada uma que vc me inventa...- todos riem e vão para a aula, mas o que eles não tinham percebido é que tinha alguém escondido atrás de um dos pilares da escola planejando em tirar aproveito da situação.

**§o§o§o§o§**

O dia de aula havia passado rapidamente, todos já estavam pensando no que apresentar no festival, mesmo ainda faltando pouco mais de um mês para esse, e com a turma de Kagome não seria diferente, haviam combinado de se encontrarem noapartamento de Inuyasha para já planejarem a apresentação de Kagome. Inuyasha chegou em casa, tomou um banho, almoçou e sentou no sofá para assistir um fim enquanto os amigos não chegavam. Rodou os canais até que achou um daqueles filmes, como ele dizia, "melosos" de romance, e, em uma das cenas, em que o garoto dizia para a namorada que daria tudo para tê-la a salvo, até a própria vida fez com que Inuyasha começasse a pensar em tudo o que Sango havia lhe contado:

I: "Eu entendo que os dois eram "super amigos" e tal, mas isso não é motivo para tanto drama da parte da Kagome, ela não podia gostar dele tanto assim...podia?" ele encosta a cabeça na sofá e passa as mãos no cabelo "Por que eu me sinto assim? O que é isso? Será que...não, nunca, eu não posso estar com ciúmes da Kagome e muito menos dela com um morto" o barulho da campainha o tira de seus pensamentos. Ele se levanta e vai atender a porta.

M:- Ae Inuyasha, onde se tava? Demoro tanto pra abri a porta que já pensamos que tinha tido um treco e morrido...Hahahaha (q risada escrota ¬¬)

I:- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado Miroku. Entra logo ai antes que eu te bata aqui fora mesmo – Miroku fica receoso e da uns passos para trás, com medo do amigo – To brincando, agora para de frescura e entra logo – eles entram, e vão pr sala, e quando Miroku vê o filme que Inuyasha estava assistindo não perde a chance de tirar uma com a car do amigo.

M:- Óhhh, que bonitinho! O grande Inuyasha assistindo filmezinho de romance! Que coisa meiga! É Inuyasha...quem te viu e quem te vê!

I:- AGORA EU MATO! – ele começa a perseguir Miroku pela casa e mas tropeçou em um tênis que estava jogado (eta Inuzinho baguncero u.U) e cai em cima de Kagome ficando com os rostos colados. Os dois coraram instantaneamente.

M:- Uhmm, acho que já sei pq o Inuyasha deu para assistir filme de romance, acontece que ele está perdidamente apaixonado pela senhorita Kagome mas sofre com o amor não correspondido. Hahahahahahahha (ai, nem fla nd dessas minhas risadas toscas u.u) – Inuyasha parece ter acordado com as palavras do amigo, ele cerra os dentes e conta mentalmente até dez para tentar se acalmar, mas não teve sucesso

I:- MIROKU, VC EH UM CARA MORTO – ele se levanta com a intenção de bater em Miroku, que já tinha ido se esconder atrás de Sango, mas Kagome o segura pelo braço

K:- Calma Inu, num vale apena bate nele, vc sabe como ele é. E ainda mais pq nós viemos aqui pra ensaiar e não pra brigar né! – ele estremece um pouco com o toque dela mas concorda com o que ela diz

I:- Ok, esse traste não merece msm que eu suje minhas mãos com ele...

M:- Eiii!

I:- Vamo logo começa com esse ensaio antes que eu perca a cabeça e parta pra cima desse depravado!

M:- Ai Inuyasha, assim vc me ofende!

I:- Demoro pra vc percebe que é essa a minha intenção né! – Miroku lança um olhar frio pra ele – Vamu logo

**§o§o§o§o§**

Eles foram até o fim do corredor onde tinha uma porta que dava para uma sala toda forrada e cheia de equipamentos de som (sabe, akelas salas de musica msm, q tem akeles troço ta parede pra abafa o som). Lá tinha tudo quanto era instrumento: bateria, guitarra, baixo, teclado, td! Os três ficaram olhando admirados aquilo

S:- Nossa Inuyasha! Como vc arranjou tudo isso!

I:- Meu irmão tinha uma banda com os amigos e eles usavam essa sala para ensaiarem, os instrumentos e td o equipamento é dele.

K:- Mas será que ele não vai se importar se nós usarmos?

I:- Não, dps que meu irmão foi pra Londres fazer faculdade eles decidiram acabar com a banda e dps disso essa sala nunca mais foi usada.

M:- Bom, se é o que vc diz...- ele se sentou numa poltrona vermelha que tinha em um canto perto da bateria – O que é isso Inuyasha? – ele pega um caderno que estava em cima de uma mesinha

I:- Ah, é uma letra que eu fiz num dia que eu não estava muito bem, da uma olhada ai Kagome, vê se vc gosta – Miroku dá o pequeno caderno pra ela, que de imediato começa a ler

_Now i will tell you what i've done for you_

_50 thousand tears i've cried_

_screaming deceiving and bleeding for you_

_and you still won't hear me_

_(i'm going under)_

_don't want your hand this time i'll save myself_

_maybe i'll wake up for once_

_not tormented daily defeated by you_

_just when i thought i'd reached the bottom_

_i'm dying again_

_( Agora eu vou lhe dizer o que fiz por você_

_50 mil lagrimas eu chorei_

_Gritando, iludindo e sangrando por você_

_e você ainda nao quer me ouvir_

_não quero a sua ajuda,dessa vez eu me salvo sozinha_

_Talvez eu acorde _

_sem estar atormentada diariamente, derrotada por você_

_Justo quando eu pensei que ja tinha chegado ao fundo_

_Eu estou morrendo novamente )_

_I'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_(Estou afundando_

_Me afogando em você_

_Estou caindo para sempre_

_Eu tenho que me libertar_

_Estou afundando)_

_blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_so I don't know what's real and what's not_

_always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_so I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_(Manchando e confundindo a verdade e as mentiras_

_Então eu não sei o que é verdade e o que não é_

_Sempre confundindo os pensamentos em minha cabeça_

_Portanto eu não posso mais confiar em mim_

_Eu estou morrendo novamente)_

_I'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_(Estou afundando_

_me afogando em você_

_estou caindo para sempre_

_tenho que me libertar)_

_so go on and scream_

_scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

_(Então vá em frente e grite_

_Grite pra mim,eu estou tão longe_

_Eu não vou desabar novamente_

_Eu tenho que respirar, não posso continuar _

_afundando...)_

_I'm dying again_

_(Eu estou morrendo novamente)_

_I'm going under_

_drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_(Estou afundando_

_Me afogando em você_

_Estou caindo para sempre_

_Eu tenho que me libertar_

_Estou afundando)_

K:- Nossa Inuyasha! Que linda!

I:- É, mas tenho certeza que ficará mais linda ainda na sua voz...- ela cora

S:- É msm, a Kagome canta, mas quem vai tocar o que?

M:- Eu sei tocar guitarra

I:- E eu bateria

S:- E eu baixo, então ta formado, vamos começar...

**

* * *

E dps de um longo e tenebroso inverno retorna para a infelicidade de tds MahZyNhA...hUhiHiuHiuhI **

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU DEUSS! A fic já tava criando teia de aranha! hUhiHiuHiuHi**

**Tipo, eh q eu num tava com mta cri pra atualiza, qm leu o aviso sabe+ num eh q a danada volto! HuhhIhuHI**

**Tipo, to com umas idéias pra fic+ sei lah neh, vamu ve no q dah**

**Respostinhas pros reviews:**

**Pamelokinha --- **Q bom q curtiu! Tipo, eu vo te q decepciona, pq eu vo coloca ela sim...Eu tbm ODEIO esse zumbi de argila mais faze o q, sem ela num tem historia neh ¬¬

**INU-N --- **Eh, discupa ae pela demora+ eh q alem de tah sem cri 6ª serie é foda e ainda mais qdo vc tem uma professora morfética de matemática q te soca trabalho ate a kbça! Ò.Ó

Vlw e continua lendu

**Nana-PaesLeme --- **Brigada! Vlw msm! Espero que vc tbm goste desse cap. É, sei lá+ diz pra mim...existe alguma fic em q a Kagome num sofre? C tive me fla q eu nunca vi! HuhIHiuHuihI

**Agora queria agradece Minnas – 2005 e Pamelokinha q c ofereceru pra termina a fic, brigadaum msm, qlq coisa c a minha criatividade "pobrematica" empaca d novo vcs podem continua sim, Ok?**

**Vou tentar não demorar tanto com o próximo cap.**

**Bjos ;**

**MahZyNhAa**

**Musicas usadas no Cap. :**

_**---------------------------------** Going Under - Evanescence **------------------------------- **_


End file.
